


Fullmetal Alchemist in a Hundred Words

by Ferith12



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Being a collection of drabbles of FMA.90-110 words because I am a cheating cheater who cheats.





	Fullmetal Alchemist in a Hundred Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of semi-innocence before everything went to hell.

“The paint’s supposed to go  _ where _ ?”

“On the floor in the array,” Alphonse said, “And be quiet, you’ll wake him up.”

“And you can’t just use it in the bucket?”

“I sort of forgot about the bucket in my calculations.”   
“You’re sure this will work, right? You’re sure this won’t get anyone killed?” 

“What, don’t you trust me?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“ I wouldn’t risk my brother’s life for a joke. The hair’s not even alive, worst case scenario it just won’t work.”

“And then there’ll be red paint on my floor.”

“Look, do you want to turn Brother’s hair pink or don’t you?”

“... I do.”


End file.
